1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal device for use on a bottle, glass, cup, mug, pitcher or other drink container for the purpose of attracting the attention of a service attendant.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It is believed by many proprietors of bars and lounges that sales of drinks are lost because the customer cannot attract the attention of a service attendant to place an order. Restaurants and other proprietors of beverages or food experience similar problems.
After serving a drink in a bar or lounge, service attendants, in general, will not return to a table for at least half an hour as it takes a person about thirty minutes, on average, to consume a drink. When the beverage being consumed is beer in dark bottles, it is not possible for the service attendant to see how much of the drink remains from a distance. Service attendants do not want to bother the customer by asking too soon as they do not want to waste their efforts since tips form a large part of their compensation.
There are many reasons why it may take a particular customer less than thirty minutes to finish his or her drink and be ready for another. Establishing eye contact with a service attendant who is busy serving other tables typically is very difficult. The situation breeds frustration for the proprietor in lost sales, the service attendant in lost tips and the customer who is under serviced.
When the customer wants to leave and obtain the check, it may also be difficult to attract the attention of the service attendant. In this instance, a major loser is the service attendant as the tip may decrease in proportion to the time the customer is kept waiting.
In view of the above, it would be desirable to have a device for discretely signaling a service attendant that service is needed. It would also be desirable that the device be inexpensive enough that it could be given away as a form of advertisement and promotion bearing the name of the establishment or the trademark of the drink being consumed. Further, it would be desirable that the device be pocket- or purse-sized such that the customer could carry it for use in establishments where no signaling device is provided.
The prior art includes lamps and flashlights and enunciator devices for signaling a waiter or waitress. These devices, however, are too expensive, impractical or ineffective for their intended purpose.